


Haze

by crassenoughtocare



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hookah, Shotgunning, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crassenoughtocare/pseuds/crassenoughtocare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat, hookah, and threesomes.<br/>Originally for the kink-meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

When Aradia finds herself in a drone season without the drones, both Striders handle it as calmly as they do anything, unfazed by her restlessness. They look at each other for a moment, and inform her they can be of assistance.

Dave strokes her hair and sits her on the couch while Bro goes to get something to calm her down. Aradia resists the urge to grind against Dave. Bro returns holding the most ornate thing she's ever seen in the apartment. Somehow, the Striders owning a hookah doesn't quite surprise her.

Aradia expects to cough and choke on her first hit, completely embarrass herself in front of the Striders, but finds herself more than willing to make a fool of herself to make her nerves go out of hyperdrive. Instead, when she brings the tip to her mouth, the smoke pours smoothly down her throat. She holds it for a moment, then slowly exhales like they told her. The feeling doesn't go away.

Dave stills her shaking knee, takes the stem from her, eyes closed behind his glasses. He seems to blow out far more smoke than she did. Bro takes a hit and relaxes against the couch, reclining like some great dragon, a steady stream of white coming from his nose. Aradia goes again, this time with a bit more confidence. The result is delightful.

Smoke rolls from her lips, and a second later, the world shifts, and Aradia feels a giddy peace she hadn't known existed. Dave smiles at her face, breathes in, then holds it, beckoning her in. Confused, Aradia complies, leaning close to Dave a second before he opens his mouth and almost- almost kisses her. Instead, the smoke from his lungs goes to hers, slow tendrils curving around their faces.

 _Oh._ Lust and smoke race through her, the tiny sparks where their skin met mix with the dizziness in her head and make her smile at him, still close enough to kiss. She doesn't, and he doesn't. Just passes to Bro, who doesn't seem to care what hormones and hookah are doing to them. The high she feels doesn't make her need go away, but mixes it with comfort and airy joy.

The next time, she kisses him. Hands in hair and smoke and tongue and a slow burning that might be from the smoke and might be from heat. Dave kisses her, takes another hit and exhales through his nose when their tongues meet. Somewhere between the next few hits, Dave's thin fingers find their way under the fabric of her shirt. Aradia kisses him again, takes another hit and exhales at Bro, who stirs at the small attention.  
When he leans in to almost barely not quite kiss her, Dave's hand finds it's way into her pants.

Smoke and lust leave their minds and the room hazy. Aradia's pants are gone and Dave seems far more interested in fingering her than the hookah, but Bro stays vigilant, passing her smoke and kisses that she gives to Dave. Aradia turns towards Dave, brings her hand to Dave's jeans, undoes them and pushes everything down just enough to pull his erection free. Dave takes a hit and exhales shakily.

It's a while before Bro kisses her neck, brushing away her hair to leave a smoke trail up her skin. Aradia's legs shake, her head swims, she turns over her shoulder to kiss Bro. One hand pulls down her underwear, sliding in his fingers alongside Dave's. For a second Aradia forgets how to breathe. Finally she remembers, and grinds her hips backwards into Bro's. Dave thrusts up into her hand, jaw clenched. She stills his hand, pulls their fingers out of her.

Dave leans back against the armrest, and she slides down onto him. The room is silent save for their breathing. She feels fluid, every movement not quite her own, but Dave's too. It's slow, languid, clumsy but oh so perfect.

The hookah bubbles again, reminding them of it's presence, and Bro kisses her neck again. His fingers find her nook with Dave still inside her. Aradia shudders and moans, trying to collect herself and utterly failing. Dave and Bro are both moving in almost perfect timing, a quality of theirs that she especially appreciates. A third finger slides in. She stops, the sensation overwhelming. Dave arches his back, needing. Then the fingers are gone, leaving her just enough time to miss the fullness before Bro tilts her hips forward and- _oh fuck._

There is a moment of pain as Bro joins Dave, all three of them taking a moment to breathe. With shaking hands, Aradia takes a hit, kissing Dave softly, passing her breath to him. With three of them, things are less fluid. They find and almost rhythm, not quite deciding if both men want to thrust in tandem or together.

Aradia's head drops to Dave's chest, wanting to say something, but finding only breathy noises and half cries. Dave responds, mouthing her neck, biting as he tries to hold back. Aradia takes a deep breath and rides her high, relaxing enough to work her hips with them, their rhythm suddenly falling into blissful ecstasy.

Dave comes with her name on his lips, glasses askew, flushed and perfect. Bro pauses to let him pull out. Dave takes a hit, shallow with his rapid breathing. Bro pulls her hips up, Aradia wraps her arms around Dave's chest. One of his hands idly wanders between her legs, rubbing her clit.

With Dave blissed out beneath her and Bro folded over her, Aradia reaches ecstasy. Someone that sounds like her keens into Dave's chest, dark red seeping down her thighs, streaking Bro's and finally, Dave.

Bro stays inside her as he comes, like Dave did. Aradia finds the act both erotic and foreign, not possessive and degrading like other trolls make it out to be. All too quickly, Bro pulls out, moving for just a second before setting a plastic bucket on the ground. Despite the fact that walking seems an impossible task, Aradia stumbles to kneel over it, letting her genes and theirs mix in the pail. It isn't much, but it's a start.


End file.
